Good News (1947 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *Tom, Spike, Jerry, Droopy and Pepino in - "Good News" *In Cinecolor *A Famous Studios Production *Featuring the talents of: Mel Blanc, Walt Disney, Pinto Colvig, Paul Frees, Bill Thompson, Billy Bletcher *With the talents of: Joan McCracken, Peter Lawford, June Allyson, Mel Tormé, Ray McDonald, Patricia Marshall, Donald MacBride, Tom Dugan, Clinton Sundberg, Connie Gilchrist, Loren Tindell, Morris Ankrum, Georgia Lee *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editor: Jack Bachom *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *Copyright MCMXLVII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 7272 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Score by: Paul Smith, Oliver Wallace, Eliot Daniel *Songs by: Lew Brown, Laurence Schwab, Frank Mandel, Buddy G. DeSylva, Ray Henderson - From the Good News 1927 musical *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass, Ken Anderson *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Character Animation: Hugh Fraser, Marc Davis, Phil Duncan, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Judge Whitaker, Hal King, Richard Williams, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Edwin Aardal, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Al Bertino, Preston Blair, Ted Bonnicksen, Bob Carlson, Al Coe, Art Elliott, John Elliotte, Blaine Gibson, George Goepper, Jerry Hathcock, Harry Holt, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Rudy Larriva, Eric Larson, Hicks Lokey, Don Lusk, Dan MacManus, Fred Madison, Tom Massey, John McManus, Frank McSavage, Joshua Meador, G. Miller, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, George Nicholas, Charles A. Nichols, Art Palmer, John Reed, Grant Simmons, Sandy Strother, Henry Tanous, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Marvin Woodward, Robert W. Youngquist *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Screenplay by: Betty Comden, Adolph Gree *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen *Directors: Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts, Hamilton Luske Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production *Cast: **Mel Blanc - Tom, Jerry and Pepino **Bill Thompson - Droopy **Pinto Colvig - Rover **Paul Frees - Wolfie **Billy Bletcher - Spike **Joan McCracken - Babe Doolittle **Peter Lawford - Tom Marlowe **June Allyson - Connie Lane **Mel Tormé - Danny **Ray McDonald - Bobby Turner **Patricia Marshall - Pat McClellan **Donald MacBride - Coach Bill Johnson **Tom Dugan - 'Pooch' Kearney **Clinton Sundberg - Professor Kenyon **Connie Gilchrist - Cora **Loren Tindell - Beef Saunders **Morris Ankrum - Dean Griswold **Georgia Lee - Flo Category:Tom and Jerry Cartoon Category:Droopy Cartoon Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Movie Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:Rated G